monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Felicia
Felicia is a major recurring character in the Darkstalkers video game series. This feisty human-cat hybrid has appeared in every game in the series as well as numerous Capcom crossovers. Background Felicia is a Catwoman who was taken in and raised by a nun named Rose who gave her the name Felicia from the word Felicity. Despite her identity as a Darkstalker being exposed, she was not turned away as Felicia had feared. When Rose passed away, Felicia left her town hoping to make it as a musical star. She knew that the outside world was not pretty as it was filled with much prejudice towards Darkstalkers for being different. Despite this, Felicia never lost hope, as she remembered what she was told before that one has to obtain happiness on their own. She wishes there to be a way for peaceful co-existance between Darkstalkers and humans alike. For that, she pursues her dream of becoming a famous musical star to serve as a bridge between the two races. During her travels, she met many other Catgirls of her kind. With her new found friends, she set out for her dream of being on stage. Eventually, she and her friends successfully started a musical with Felicia being the main star after being scouted by a talent agent. In the events of Vampire Savior, she wondered about how she could make others happy. In her ending, she constructed an orphanage named the 'Felicity House'. In the Udon comic, Felicia struggles to score a big break in media, but her status as a Darkstalker made it difficult. In one audition, it was interrupted when a group of hunters chased Jon Talbain in, where Felicia quickly repelled them. She was shocked when Jon then attacks her despite helping him, and was forced to take him down. Taking pity on him, Felicia drags Jon back to her apartment to recover, where she learned of the werewolf's past and his animosity towards humanity in general. To prove he is wrong, Felicia takes Jon with her to visit the orphanage she grew up in, where she was welcomed with open arms. One night, when Jon transformed, he was confused when a kid wasn't shocked at his appearance, merely saying that since he's a friend of Felicia's, he's a friend as well. Felicia peeked in, telling Jon that he'll have to change his opinion of humans after this exchange. Personality Felicia is bubbly, energetic and sometimes rather childish. Unlike the other Darkstalkers, she is the only one who can be considered as truly "good" whereas the others run the gamut between neutral and evil. Felicia's dream is to enter the world of show-business and become a musical star. She also hopes that one day Darkstalkers and humans will be able to live together free of prejudice. Moveset * Rolling Scratch - Felicia curls into a ball and rolls toward her opponent, knocking them down and delivering several scratches. * Rolling Buckler - Felicia rolls toward her foe and delivers an uppercut attack. * 'Sand Splash '- Felicia kicks up a wave of sand to knock her opponent off their feet. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Hybrids Category:Felines Category:Lycanthropes Category:Magical Creatures Category:Good Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Darkstalkers Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Animated Monsters Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Heroes